The Wedding of a Sheriff Princess
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Fluff. A brief look into the wedding and preparations of Emma Swan, beloved sheriff of Storybrooke and Princess of the Enchanted Forest, and Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook. Light-hearted, romantic one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wedding of a Sheriff Princess (Part One of Three)

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G/K

Pairing: Emma/Hook (Killian), Charming, Snow White

Description: Fluff. A brief look into the wedding and preparations of Emma Swan, beloved sheriff of Storybrooke and Princess of the Enchanted Forest, and Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook. Light-hearted, romantic one-shot. Set sometime in the future, after Season 3.

Spoilers: References to season three finale especially.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters. I only write for fun. The dresses here were made up by me, any similarities to actual gowns are coincidence.

Author's Notes: This was inspired by wedding shows I watch. I was also thinking of the two aspects of Emma's character: the no-nonsense attitude and the willingness to accept the fairy tale world. Also, she seemed to enjoy herself at the ball in the season 3 finale. I thought maybe she'd be torn between her sheriff self and her princess self.

Also: I in no way mean to say that Emma is being pushed into anything by Mary-Margaret. MM only wants her to be happy. Please don't read any mom-daughter issues into this. (There sure are a lot of them in my wedding shows though!)

3109 Words, in three parts. 853 Words this chapter

The Wedding of a Sheriff Princess, Part One

"I can't believe I'm standing in a bridal store," said Emma Swan. "I'm really getting married."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "Yes, you are."

They looked through the racks of gowns. Mary-Margaret was enthusiastic, Emma a bit less so.

"There's too many," whined the sheriff of Storybrooke.

Suddenly her mother exclaimed, "Ooh, Emma, I found it!"

Emma found her holding the biggest bridal gown she'd ever seen. "Wow. That's a lot of dress."

Her mother beamed. "It's a princess gown. It's perfect."

Emma looked at it. "It has so many ruffles and jewels, and...what's that thing coming out of the butt?"

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes. "That's the bustle, honey."

"Um...I'm not sure I can wear that."

"Don't be silly, of course you can. You'll look lovely." She dragged the bride-to-be to the fitting room. Two assistants and her mother had to help her into the extravagant gown.

Emma stood, her face masking the pain as they jostled, poked, tied, and fitted it on her. "Wow," she said finally as she stood in front of the mirror. "It's gorgeous," she whispered.

She stood in a voluminous cream gown, with puffy half sleeves, gold embroidery on the bodice, and tiny white roses and jewels covering the top of the bust. It was very low-cut, almost blush worthy.

The rest of the gown also had roses and jewels, and continued with the gold embroidery. Plus the dress had tiers, layers of the dress cascading down in different sections, separated by bows and ruffles. The bustle stuck out way behind, well, her behind and a five foot train cascaded out.

"You're gorgeous, honey."

"It's amazing," she said, turning from one side to the other. "It's just so huge."

Mary-Margaret smiled as brightly as the sun. She clapped her hands together in glee. "Yes, I know. I love it. Do you?"

Emma nodded. "It's an amazing dress. I guess I can pull off big poofy dresses."

"What do you think Killian will say?"

Emma smiled widely. "That I cut quite the figure," she said, remembering the ball gown in the Enchanted Forest. "He'll like the cleavage, that's for sure."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "All men do."

Emma stood looking at herself. "I guess this is it."

That's when her mother frowned. "You guess? Honey, are you sure?"

"Well, you like it," she said.

Her mother shook her head. "Yes, I do, but honey, it's your dress."

"I know. I like it. It's the one."

Her mother looked at her. Emma wasn't gushing, like Mary-Margaret expected that she would. She didn't seem in love. "Are you choosing it for me?"

Emma looked at her. "I want you to like my dress."

"But Emma..."

"I'm not really a frilly gown girl, Mom. I'm not into all the pomp and grandeur. I know you and Dad like all that stuff. Me, I'd be fine just signing the papers at City Hall."

Mary-Margaret crossed her arms and scoffed. "Uh, no."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, exactly. So I'm fine doing the big princess wedding. Yeah, it's for you, but it's a little for me. I am...a princess." She made a slight face at the word.

Mary-Margaret smiled widely and hugged her. "Yes, you are. I love you sweetheart."

"Me too, Mom."

After she was measured and the order was put in, Emma wandered around the store while Mary-Margaret looked for a mother-of-the bride/bridesmaid dress.

Hanging next to the display window was a simple, classic gown. Immediately it called to her. Unlike the dress she chose, it didn't have tiers, a train, ruffles or a bustle. It had no jewels, no embroidery. All it had was a simple gold trim running along the thick straps and into the deep v-neck.

The dress was crisp, solid white. The material was comfortable, pretty, but not shiny. It clung to the hips then jetted out slightly in the skirt. It was direct, strong, but elegant.

It was Emma.

She couldn't take her eyes off it. In fact, she was still staring at it when her mother joined her. Mary-Margaret saw the look in Emma's eyes.

"Try it on."

"What? I have a dress."

"Doesn't matter. You like it. I can tell. Try it on."

"Mom, that's silly."

"No," said her mother, taking the dress and her hand. "Come on."

Emma stood in front of the mirror again. She was speechless. She couldn't stop looking at her image. She smiled ever so slightly and her eyes danced.

"You look beautiful."

"I guess."

"Do you like it?" asked her mother.

Emma nodded quickly.

"More than the other?"

Emma said nothing.

"Emma?"

"The other goes better with the whole huge, princess wedding theme."

"True, but this one is more you."

"No, the other one..."

"Emma, don't get the one you think I want you to get."

Emma started taking off the dress off. "We'll get the other dress."

She dressed quickly and left the store, leaving her mother very confused.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

852 Words this part

Part Two, The Wedding of a Sheriff Princess

Time passed. Emma didn't have much to say about the wedding plans. She thought the whole thing was kind of silly, to get so worked up over one day. Her mother was in a tizzy, making sure the day would be perfect.

"I mean, she spent two hours talking about roses," said Emma to Killian as they lounged on their living room sofa, "and she invited the entire town. I'm not joking."

Killian laughed, stroking her back.

"Plus that dress is, well, it's stunning but...it's huge! You could fit more than one person inside."

"As long as you only fit me inside it, Swan," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "No problem with that," she said, rubbing along his leg. She leaned back into their couch and sighed. "I'm just worried my mom is going to have a coronary. I don't like to see her stressing so much."

"She wants to do it, Emma."

"I know but I should have gone with my gut, a simple ceremony with just the people most dear: us, Henry, and my parents. We'd say our vows in a small candle-lit room, not a huge stadium. I'd wear a simple, classic but modern dress, one that didn't take a small army to latch me into."

Killian smiled. He watched her. "Emma, are you happy...with the wedding plans, I mean, Love? They are to your liking?"

"Sure. It's mostly for mom and dad. It's not like I'm giving in entirely though. I don't really care. You know me, I'm practical. I don't need all the show, but it makes them happy, so why not? They missed so much with me. I can give them this."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You're a marvel." She smiled. "I do not, however, desire that you should miss out on anything either, my love. If what you just described is your vision, than that is how I wish you and I to wed."

She shook her head. "It's not worth hurting my parents."

"Are you sure that marrying in such a manner would hurt them?"

She didn't answer.

"Emma, are you indeed content with having the wedding proceed as your mother plans and does she know if you have doubts?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Mom's fine. It's fine," she said with a big sigh. "Ugh. I've had enough wedding thinking." She cuddled into him, playing with his ear. "Can't you think of something else to do with your fiancee?"

He smirked and kissed her hard. "I thought you knew me, my dear Swan," he said. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

The day of the blessed event, the whole of Storybrooke stood outside as the bride and her party made their procession down the streets to the church. Everyone was so happy, clapping and cheering for their savior.

David walked, escorting Emma, holding onto her arm. Mary-Margaret was on her other side, holding onto several tissues and sobbing with joy as she waved. Emma smiled, but occasionally looked away, studying the pavement. It was nearly too much for her. She waved and graciously nodded her thanks, but all she really wanted to do was get to her groom.

Finally they were at the church. Lining the lobby were the Merry Men and Dwarves, standing at attention and forming a kind of arch with their crossbows and axes. Emma had to chuckle. Directly inside, at the back of the church, stood Robin with Regina on his arm. The archer bowed and winked. Regina left his side to kiss her cheek.

"Be happy," she said.

Emma smiled and gave a quick nod. The bride, her father and mother all walked down the aisle. There were loud cheers and then the room fell silent. She could sense that the church was packed. As she walked she saw the nuns, Dr Whale sitting beside Ruby and Granny, Marco and young August, and many other residents who she now knew were her friends.

Of course she sought out Henry, who beamed happily at his mother. He sat beside his grandfather, Mr. Gold and Belle, who was wiping tears away.

Maybe the circus was worth it, thought Emma.

Then she fought with her train, the whole way down the aisle. She could barely breath in the corset, and she had so much 'bling' on her dress that she jingled as she walked.

Maybe it wasn't.

But her mother was happy. Her dad kept whispering how wonderful she looked, how like a princess. Everyone awed and oohed at her presence.

And of course, topping it all off, was Killian. She saw him the moment she stepped onto the carpeted aisle. His eyes, shining with love, never left her. She felt giddy. Finally they would belong to each other.

Her father kissed her cheek and held her arm out to Killian. He bowed to each of her parents, then took her arm in his. He led her in front of the altar and they both turned to Archie.

Killian winked at him and he nodded.

She wasn't sure what that was about. Suddenly Killian gave her a slight tug. This wasn't in the rehearsal. She looked questioningly at him. He just smiled. She frowned slightly as he pulled her away from the altar.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

1404, words this chapter

Part Three, The Wedding of a Sheriff Princess 

"Killian," she whispered, as he moved her out of the main church hall which was packed with all their guests. She repeated his name as they left through the doors, into another part of the church. She heard the hushed voices of surprise behind them and then Archie saying something to the crowd.

Killian kept walking.

"Where are we going, Pirate?"

Killian smiled but said nothing.

"If you're trying to get out off the wedding, you shouldn't take the bride along, you know."

He chuckled but kept walking.

"Killian, we have the whole of Storybrooke waiting on us."

"Not quite the whole town love," he said. "Your parents and Henry are following behind us."

She turned and sure enough, her father was escorting her mother, who had her arms around Henry. They all had gentle smiles.

"What's going on?"

"Sh. Patience," Killian said. They came to another door. They went through it and Emma gasped. They stood inside a small room, filled with lit candles. There was a small space set aside in front of a long stained glass window bearing two doves.

"What..." began Emma.

Killian swung her around to face him. "We'll be going back to the other room. We'll give them what they want, but it will be a second ceremony."

"Second?"

He smiled. "I know you Emma. The grand ceremonial gestures do not truly reflect you."

She blushed and looked at her mother.

"It's OK Emma. I know you did it for me, for the town," she said.

"Not really, not wholly. It's a little me," replied Emma.

"But not all you?" asked her father.

She hung her head and shook it.

Killian raised her chin to look at him. "Hence the two ceremonies."

She looked toward her son. He nodded and smiled and she gave him a gentle grin.

"I thought something short and intimate, just those dearest to us," said Killian, winking at her. "Then we shall re-join our neighbors and exchange vows again, this time with more showmanship and dashing good charm." He flashed a cheesy grin.

She fell into his arms and giggled like a love-sick young girl. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Not yet!" snapped Archie playfully, as he walked into the room.

The couple laughed.

"Let's get hitched," Emma said with a smirk.

"Not quite yet, Love," he said. "You must change your attire."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to marry you in something more...Sheriff Swan, less Princess Emma."

"Killian, it took four hours to get this stuff on."

Mary-Margaret giggled. "Nearly that long, yes. It doesn't matter. I agree with my almost son-in-law."

"You guys are crazy! We have people waiting!"

"Oh, they're fine," said Archie. "I explained what's going on. They all think it's terribly romantic and sweet of the former pirate." He winked at Killian. "Besides, Robin and his men are passing drinks around and Regina and Gold are entertaining them with a magical light show. The crowd is happy, trust me."

Charming laughed. "Go on, Emma. Change."

She gave them all a puzzled, 'you're still crazy' look but went with her mother into an even smaller room. There, hanging on a wall was a wedding dress, simple, classic, and a little modern.

Emma gasped. "It's the dress."

"The one you fell in love with," said her mother. "I knew you loved it. I told Killian about it. The man even went with me to look at it in the store, Emma!"

Emma laughed. "He isn't supposed to see the dress, you know."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "He didn't see you in it. Plus, you have two dresses and the first was a total surprise, so I think you're good."

Emma smiled. "I...I don't know what to say."

Mary-Margaret brushed her daughter's cheek. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!"

Her mother laughed. "As soon as Killian saw it, his eyes lit up and he said, 'It's Emma."

Emma had tears coming down her cheeks. "Mom...I like this dress," she said, pulling at the princess bridal gown she wore. "I really do."

"But?"

Emma blushed. "I think the one hanging on the wall is more me."

"I agree honey. I had my moment. I saw my daughter in the gown that I had dreamed for her to wear. I had all the butterflies and tears. I had more, honey. I had the immense pride of seeing you do all of that for me. Now it's your turn. This is for you."

Emma Swan, princess and sheriff hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom."

"Me too, Emma honey, so much. Now, let's get married."

Emma nodded, wiping her tears.

A short time later, David was called. Mary-Margaret came out, and joined her grandson, standing across from the waiting groom.

There was silence as David walked out, his daughter clutching to his arm. Killian broke into a wide smile as Emma's eyes met his.

She walked elegantly, the crisp material clinging to her curves. She filled the dress out perfectly. The gold accents bringing out the sunshine in her hair.

The dress was not exactly as it had been in the store. Someone had added a thick golden sash around the middle and to the sash were attached two pins. A pearl and white enamel Swan sat beside an antique pewter anchor.

Emma walked, carrying her bouquet of white orchids. She blushed as she stood before Killian.

"You're a bloody vision, Swan."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"No, Killian. Thank you...for knowing me, for loving me, all of me, both the princess and the sheriff parts. Thank you, for giving me everything I wanted."

He smiled and took a step in front of her. He kissed her gently.

"Not yet!"

The small group broke into giggles.

"Sorry," Emma said, laughing at Archie.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Jones?" asked the groom.

Emma smiled. Then she said, "No."

He looked dumbstruck. "Sorry?"

She laughed. "Not yet."

"Bad bloody form, Swan!"

"I'm sorry. I need something before we start." She nodded to Henry. He smiled and bent down, retrieving a silver box with an ocean blue ribbon that he'd hidden behind the curtains. He handed it to her.

"Swan?"

She smiled brightly. Then she removed the lid and pulled something from the box.

Captain Hook's hook.

"I fell in love with you in the hook. I'm going to marry you in the hook."

Killian stared first at the hook, then at her. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He smiled. "As you wish."

She laughed, took his arm and undid the prosthetic hand. She handed it to Henry. Then she carefully attached the hook. "Perfect," she said.

He smiled. "You always have accepted me as I am."

"I always will," she whispered. She leaned in.

"Not yet!" yelled Archie as they kissed.

They pulled back, giggling.

"You've already said vows and kissed, multiple times," grumbled the officiant, "there's nothing left but to declare you Captain and Mrs. Jones."

Henry cheered.

"No, that's not...a ceremony!" cried Mary-Margaret.

David laughed. "It fits them though. It's spontaneous, unpretentious, and...weird."

The couple nodded, then kissed again. This time it was deep and passionate.

"I promise to be the best husband I can be, my love. I will never leave you."

She smiled through tears. "I promise to be open to you and never to run."

They rubbed their foreheads together. "I love you," they said in unison.

"Never mind," said Mary-Margaret quietly, wiping tears away. "It was a perfect, lovely ceremony."

David nodded.

Henry ran up and hugged first his mother, then his new stepfather. Killian ruffled his hair.

"Ready for ceremony number two?" asked Emma. Killian eagerly nodded. "Come on, mom, let's put the princess gown back on."

"If you want," said her mother. "I think you look lovely as you are."

Emma looked at her mother. She then walked briskly to her and hugged her. Then she hugged her dad. "I guess they've waited long enough."

She took Killian's arm. "Lead the way, Pirate."

"As you wish, Mrs. Pirate."

The Charmings followed, each one holding Henry's hands, Archie following after them. "Weird couple, lovely, but weird," he muttered with a grin.

The little group made their way back to the main hall to get married. Again. This time in front of the rest of the people who loved them.

The End


End file.
